Caught
by Snooglez
Summary: Because it's bound to happen in every couple's lives.


Title: Caught

Author: Snooglez

Disclaimer: Don own anyone!

Pairing: S/E

Genre: So AU

Rating: R

A simple setting of lit candles and low music had allowed a romantic tinge to comfortably nestle in the realm of their dining room successfully. The feral's gentle eyes met with Emma's sapphire ones in a loving and knowing glance. The action caused both partners to exchange naughty grins, minds instantly filled with sweet mischief.

The last of the innocent gossip and laughs had seized for the evening, just as the last of the wine. However in contrary, warmth and a slight buzz had easily arrived in their places. Within a welcome of seconds fingers intertwined, lips played, and tongues danced to a spiritual song only known within them.

In the midst of their kisses, Shalimar brought them both out of their seats, her hands latching a firm grip onto Emma's thighs, picking her up and allowing her weight to settle onto her hips. Emma's long arms wrapped themselves around her lover's neck. In the meanwhile Shalimar took the time to bury her face in the empath's neck, treating the sensitive range of skin with gentle licks and tender kisses.

A long moan rumbled out of her throat tickling Shalimar's lips. Emma's slender fingers snaked up into golden tresses, treading through silkiness, an obvious signal urging Shalimar for more. The heated feral decided that now was the time that she should take this into their bedroom before things escalated out of control. Before she could proceed Emma lowered her lips to Shalimar's ear.

"Are they asleep?" She asked her voice unbelievably throaty.

Before Shalimar could even respond, her lips wrapped around her earlobe and she sucked it within her mouth, massaging it with her tongue. Shalimar felt her knees almost buckle due to the unexpected sensation.

"Oh god…Emma…" She moaned. Emma giggled at her lover's reaction and fought the urge to do it again, but settled on just applying light kisses.

"Maybe you should check?" She murmured nuzzling and kissing her ear.

"Are you kidding me? I'm pretty sure they're knocked out… it's late, and it's you and me time, and it's our freakin' anniversary and…" Shal reassured struggling to open the bedroom door.

Once inside the bedroom,she waddled over to the bed and had meant to place Emma on it, but the playful psionic held on to her. The unexpected weight made the feral loose her grips on balance and they both collapsed onto the bed.

"…and all you need to worry about is you, and me." She finished placing chaste kisses on each corner of Emma's lips. The redhead sighed into the lovely contact.

In another room of their vicinity a small conflict had arisen.

"Why can't you wait until tomorrow?"

"Because if I don't I won't be able to sleep." The blonde pleaded.

"Why do I have to go too?"

"Cause I'm…I'm..I.."

"Your… what?" The exasperated psionic irked on. He was really tired and wanted to sleep, but the feral wasn't having any of it.

"…scared." She squeaked. "Just come with me, I have to give it to them, it's important!"

The psionic grumbled and dragged himself out his bed.

Shalimar's soft lips left a wet trail of kisses down her lover's neck, all the way down to her navel. Pushing the long shirt out of the way, she paid this sensitive area special attention, delivering slow licks and gentle nipping. Emma could only feel what was going on underneath the covers.

Her long legs slid up along Shalimar's sides and propped themselves upon her shoulders. Shalimar placed one last kiss on her navel and moved down even further ever so slowly.

The knot of anticipation settling in the pit of Emma's stomach was almost unbearable. The tip of her nose bumped against the top of the redhead's purple lace undies. Slim fingers hooked the material, sliding them down and off to join the pile of other discarded garments on the floor. What the sly feral did next was enough to make Emma bite down on her lip in effort to trap the loud moan that partially escaped through her lips. Her fingers dug into the sheets, and her back arched in pure euphorial delight.

Their faint footsteps were never heard, nor were their presence acknowledged, when a tiny hand pushed upon the painted door left slightly a jar due to the utter carelessness of the behalf of the owners. Little did they know that they were about to personally deliver every parent's worst nightmare.

The two victims of the sight left them extremely puzzled of to why their mother was squirming and panting in bed like she was in pain. The two parties in the bed were too enrapt in what they were doing to even notice anyone else in the room.

Three seconds went by before the little boy questioned their mother's dilemma.

"Mom… a-are you okay?"

Emma's eyes immediately widened at the sight of her two kids in the room.

"Oh sh-… Jesus Christ!" Emma choked. Shalimar froze under the blankets completely aware of the situation.

Emma swallowed, gathering her bearings before speaking in a calmed tone.

"Andrew, Elise? You know your both supposed to be in bed. It's late."

The little boy sighed. "I told her mom, but she wouldn't listen." He said turning toward his younger sister. The little girl rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I came to give you and mama something." The adorable 5 year old grinned. The grin eased some of the tension she was feeling at the moment. The child had Shalimar's unmistakable grin, and along with it two of the cutest dimples, one on each cheek.

The young psionic's brow knitted together in confusion. "Where is mama anyway?"

"Um…uh…she's..sh-" Emma stuttered pitifully.

"Under the covers sweetheart." Shalimar said rising out from under the blankets, mussed hair and all. She thanked the worlds that she was still dressed in her pjs.

"Why were you under there?"

"Yeah! Why were you under there silly?" Emma asked turning to look at Shalimar, playfully punching her in the arm.. Her voice was laced with a high dose of faux curiosity and excitement.

Shalimar just said the first thing that came to mind; just any ole thing that would satisfy the young kids' curiosity.

"I-I was checking for bed bugs." She stated flatly.

The corners of Emma's lips couldn't help but rise, as she mouthed out 'bed bugs' as if to question if that was a good enough excuse. Shalimar made a face that clearly said 'go on with it'.

"Oh yeah. We have a huge bed bug problem. But thankfully mama went down there and… killed them all. Yep, every last one of them, dead." Shalimar struggled to stifle her laughter, failing miserably.

"Eww! That's gross mama!" Elise squealed.

Shalimar chuckled slightly nervously as her daughter's nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"I think it's cool!" Their son shouted.

"Okay that's nice, but honey what is it that you wanted to show us?"

"Oh yeah. Close your eyes."

Emma and Shalimar quietly obliged at the small feral's request.

Elise took the paper from behind her back and opened it in front of them.

"Okay, open them… happy anniversary!"

A pleasant warmth spread of both of Shalimar and Emma's hearts as their gaze fell upon the homemade card.

"Aww sweetie, did you do this all by yourself?" Shalimar asked as Emma grabbed their card to closer examine it.

"Yup." She boasted proudly.

"Yeah with the help of uncle Jesse, and me." Andrew chided. "You can't take all the credit you know…"

"Shut up Andrew!"

"Hey, hey! Stop it you two. We thank both you guys for this. It's very pretty babe." Shalimarcomplemented.

The picture was a crayon and marker drawing of a huge cake with a red headed and a blonde headed stick figure holding hands.

"Aww, we love you, both of you." Emma hugged them, and placed loving kisses on each of their foreheads.

"Mwah. Now go to bed. It's really late okay?"

"M'k." Andrew nodded. "G'night." Both children said in unison as they walked out of the bedroom shutting the door behind them.

"G'night sugerbabes."

A few seconds later they heard Andrew yell 'Watch out… bed bug!' and little Elise screamed and yelled for one of her mothers.

"Andrew! Stop scaring your sister!" Shalimar yelled behind the closed door as she got up to lock it.

Emma allowed a weary sigh escape her lips, and placed her hand on her face.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we came that close to explaining what exactly what we were doing. I told you to check if they were asleep of not, but no Miss Rico Suave you just had to do it your way." Emma fussed lightly irritated.

Shalimar jumped back into the bed, scooting even closer to the frustrated redhead and kissed her lips, and her chin.

"But I did explain what I was doing… killing those damn bed bugs." She implied smoothing out stray strands of red hair. Emma chuckled.

"That was pretty funny. I can't wait to tell Brennan and Jesse about that one." Emma devilishly grinned.

"You better not tell a soul about that one." Shalimar demanded cocking an eyebrow.

"Or what?" Emma challenged.

Shalimar took both of Emma's wrists and raised them above her head. She moved their faces together so closely that their noses were touching, and they could feel each other's hot breath on their lips. Shalimar dragged her lips from Emma's right cheek, all the way down to her ear and whispered in it softly.

"Or else I won't finish what I started."

Her free hand snaked between their bodies, and slid between Emma's thighs. She whimpered, lips trembling at the touch.

"Deal."

Was the one word that she could manage to say before Shalimar continued her ministrations with much grace.

They made love all night long, and their last words to each other before they fell asleep were 'I love you.'

END

AN: MAN! I had this story on my computer since frikkin august of 04'. I forgot about it and just found it a couple days ago! I'd just finished it up yesterday. How lame is that?

So…How'd I do? Pretty good, pretty bad… what? Lemme know. Mwahz!

-Snooglez


End file.
